My Brother Sent Me Here
by opalander
Summary: What do you get when you take a genius and a sociopath? You get my brother sending me to this world as "punishment." I'm really scared and there are people dying and...
1. Chapter 1

My life is pretty decent I'd say, I have a loving family and 2 siblings. One of them is my younger brother, who I love very much. The other… he is very annoying, he is my older brother and we used to get along as children. I am his sister, so naturally he would want to protect me, but our relationship is very mixed, sometimes I think he wants to kill me…

I knew he was dangerous, but he was also a genius, he has invented various things that could potentially solve many of the world's problems. Such inventions involve a machine that can create food and drinks out of water molecules, or even the cure to various diseases. He chose not to reveal them to the world, he obviously did not like attention.

This is my story, the story of how my genius brother… threw me somewhere as "punishment."

"Virgle! Come here!" I called to him, stamping my foot on the ground out of impatience. He peaked out the corner, in his usual unkempt attire. His usual dark and dusty black T-shirt, boxer shorts with palm trees designed on it, messy dark brown hair, tired and lazy looking eyes, along with being a little overweight due to lack of exercise, not to say he was weak, but pretty out of shape. If he cared about his appearance, he might actually get a girlfriend, but he really doesn't care for romance.

"The hell do you want, Lily?" He lazily responded, "Make it quick, I'm busy." I was not having any of it, "You know what the hell I want!" I raised my voice, he glances around the kitchen area, "No… I don't know what you wanted that was so important that you had to yell."

"I want you to wash the dishes, that's what you nimrod!" I pointed at the sink, which was piled up with plates and cups. "…None of those dishes are mine though." He muttered. "I don't care! You're the oldest child and have to cater and take care of us."

He grumbled to himself and went ahead to grab a sponge, he never had a backbone when it came to arguing, he was pretty much a slave to us all and we take advantage of it.

…or at least I thought he was a wuss.

The very next morning, I called to him again, this time I made him take out our trash, an hour later, I made him wash out clothes and pick up after us. "All without making a sound, ha! I told you guys he was my slave!" I turned to my friends on the computer screen.

"Wow, he's pretty quiet huh?" Chelsey, my best friend said on a Skype chat. "He's kinda cute." My other friend, Tiffany, commented while giggling. "C'mon, one minute with him and you'll change your mind," I replied, "Besides, he'd probably be the woman in the relationship." We laughed.

Chelsey went back to talking "I think he really doesn't like the way you treat him… those eyes looked pretty angry." She worriedly said. "He's not dangerous, trust me, I lived with him all 15 years of my life, no way an 18 year old like him can be hiding anything." "Well, anyways, I gotta go, it's nearly bedtime for me" Chelsey uttered. "Yeah me too, tell him I said 'hi'" Tiffany vocalized.

We logged off for the night, life was easy with him around.

When I woke up, I was not in my bed. I was not touching the ground either. I spazzed my arms and legs around, trying to touch something, anything…

I looked around, everything was a void, a void of various pretty colors. So this is what it feels like to float.

"…Morning, Lily…" A voice echoed, it sounded familiar… wait.

"Virgle? Is that you? Where am I?!" I shouted. Then a hologram of what appeared to be my brother, in what looks like a checkered patterned coat and a cap, appeared in front of me.

"Gah! What the hell is going on here?!" He chuckled at my reaction. "Relax, you won't get hurt… maybe" He had an unusually playful tone at the end there, I never heard him talk like this. "You're just in, what I like to call, the Interdimensional Playground"

Now this was sounding ridiculous, "A what now? What is this?!" "Calm down, you sound like a scared little monkey here, now you are here because I, quite frankly, do not like the way you've been treating me for years. As punishment," He waved his hand upward, creating a digital 2D screen in front of him. "Hmmm, where should I send you." He pondered. "Send me? What are you talking about?!" I questioned.

"Oh, right, I haven't explained everything to you yet." He brought his left index and thumb fingers up to his chin and used his right hand to scroll through a list. "You see, I have made a breakthrough in dimensional science. With a little help of course…" He explained, "See, my dear sister, I have discovered dimension hopping."

"Dimension hopping? Did you just break the laws of physics or something? I don't believe you!" He looked up at me in response, he put both of his hands down, brought his left hand up to his cap and lowered it, covering his eyes. "Believe what you will, but you are here in the void. I couldn't have done it without the help of a few connections."

"Connections?" I inquired. "Yep, connections. It depends on what I need though, for this to be possible, I had to use… alien tech for it." "Aliens? This is getting bizarre, what kind of connections do you have anyhow?!"

"Oh, nothing major, just with the Yakuza, the Sicilian Mafia, the Marianas Web, the 414's, the Illuminati, the CIA, and various other groups that would be very dangerous for you to know about." He nonchalantly listed, he flicked his cap upward, revealing the psychotic look in his eyes, "One phone call and I can have anyone killed, I can obtain any material I need, alien or human, and I can get with any woman I desire!" His tone started to sound maniacal. I never heard him talk like this before.

"Please… whatever I did to you, I'm sorry… Let me go home, please!" I pleaded with him. "You… seriously don't remember what you did?" He was raising his voice "Didn't you fucking hear me, you little slut! I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me, and you have the girl balls to act like you don't remember?! You have no idea how many times I was so close to killing your ass myself!" He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sorry, I lost my cool for a moment." He continued scrolling through his list "Hmm… Pokemon, Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog, …DC? Might be interesting…" He continued scrolling and muttering various fictional works to himself, I was busy being stunned by the way he back talked to me… he called me a slut and it hurt so much coming from him…

"…Strider, H.P Lovecraft, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure …Sonichu? What's that doing there?" He continued mumbling "…Ah, there it is." He tapped something on the list and then a name showed up above, it read "Danganronpa V3, Killing Harmony"

"Dang on… ran pa?" I read out loud? "It's pronounced 'Dan gan ron pa' you fucking slut!" There it was again… that tone I will never get used to.

"Ahem, anyway, be thankful I'm feeling generous today Lily, I could've sent you somewhere more dangerous or wacky, but I guess this place will have to do…"

I was scared, very scared, what is this place going to be like? What's going on? Why me? I miss his quiet behavior, and I can't move…

"How long are you gonna make me go through this?" I muttered through shivers. "Eh, give or take a few weeks." "But… our parents, our friends, they will know we are missing." I pointed out.

"Think that's a problem here? In the Interdimensional Playground, time doesn't flow in the outside world, hell we won't age here either, even a Fruit Fly can survive a year if they lived here."

That means… he can do whatever to me as long as he wants… Please let this end soon…

"Don't worry, I won't let you die, I'll pull you out as soon as anything happens, kay? I'm a nice guy aren't I?" No he wasn't… but he would kill me for saying something like that…

"Anyways, ta-ta!" The world flashed before me, I was seeing images of a monochrome colored bear, a guy who looked like a cooler version of my brother, a girl in a pink shirt, a… robot guy? Another young looking guy with a similar checkered designed shirt to what my hologram brother was wearing, and various other people. Before I knew it… things were already getting bad…

Prolouge: End.

17 left.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps I should've been nicer… a better sister, then maybe I wouldn't have gone into this mess.

I emerge from a locker, one that had been incredibly dusty and caused me to cough upon exiting and fell on my hands and knees. Where am I? I looked around the room I was in…

"…A classroom?" I uttered to myself, what am I doing here? I'm getting a very eerie vibe from this place. The classroom looked dull, with only a couple of desks scattered around and the chalk board? It was an LCD screen, did I get sent to a futuristic school or something? Why would Virgle send me here? …This has to be a nightmare of some kind, no way my coward of a brother would be capable of something like this.

"Oh, but it is, Lily. It's real and you have to deal with the consequences." A voice echoed, which caused me to jump. "Virgle? Is that you? What is this place?" I decided to respond to a disembodied voice, things are real crazy today…

"I see you already forgot, anyway, where you are isn't important, it's the WHY that matters. You mess with a guy who can kill you with a phone call, you get punishment. Now, I threw you into this barbaric universe as my 'punishment' which, believe me, you have no idea how lucky you are it's just this."

"How long…?"

"Hmm?" "How long have you kept these secrets from me and mom?" I inquired.

"Do you remember my 13th birthday? The one where you launched chocolate cake at me in front of my friends and family, effectively EMBARRASING me?!" He gradually grew angrier in the duration of that sentence.

"…That long?! You were with those groups at 13?!" "…Anyway, make your way out of this classroom and head to the gym, not too far from here. You'll see… I will keep tabs on what's going on so things won't go too far."

"Hey, Virgle, get me out of here please! I'll do anything!" I shouted to no avail. I had no other choice but to follow his directions. The gym, was it? I made my way out of the classroom.

But before that, I found some broken glass on the floor. It reflected what kind of person I am to have been thrown here… I'm such a mess, especially with those locks of brown hair that are covered in locker dust, that tattered red long-sleeved shirt I wore, and those baggy black pants. I hope I can make it like this…

Making my way out, the hallway looked… very grassy and gave off a nature-like appearance. Maybe a bit too much grass. There were flowers practically scattered everywhere, and vines were hanging from the windows and walls. Was this place really run down?

Back in the empty void, named the Interdimensional Playground, there floated Virgle. Clearly he was excited, his first human experiment that he would actually let live to tell the tale, and to think it was his own flesh and blood. Very giddy, he quickly realized the current state of the void he was in…

'…How dull… this Picasso-esque patterned empty space that stretches as far as my imagination can go, is rather empty don't you think? Let's fix that.'

With a swipe of his arm, the void became black in an instant, and out of thin air, came pixels that scattered and spazzed, forming the shape of a small room. Much like his personality, the room was very dark, with furniture that had lime green highlights streaking along the sides, giving a more futuristic feel to it, this small room had a door, which lead to a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet.

"Much better," he said to himself. "I think I will grab a quick shower before we move on to our main event…"

"It's a Killing Game!" …Was the first thing I heard upon entering. A robotic voice boomed through the gym.

"…What?!" A feminine voice responded "Monodam! How dare you upstage me!" A tough sounding voice barked.

"W-what did he say?" "If I heard him correctly, he said-"

"IT'S A KILLING GAME!" The voice repeated.

I gasped audibly, the rest of the people in the gym took notice of me after my shock, especially after noticing the rather large menacing robots surrounding the other people in the room.

Everyone was mumbling to eachother, mostly them wondering who I am such as "Who's this bitch?" and "I didn't think there was another one of us."

"Hmm?" The rough sounding robot turned. "Who're you? I don't remember being a 17th person here, speak up, kid!"

I stumbled for an answer "U-um… I'm new here, sir. I have no idea where I am and-"

The shower emitted a lot of steam from the hot temperature of the room, fogging up the mirror in front of the sink, and making it overall much harder to see.

Out of the steam came a skinny figure, the same boy genius that sent his sister into the Killing Game, rubbing his head with a towel to try and dry his hair. This boy didn't particularly care about what was going on.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly he changed clothes. What materialized onto him was some black short shorts, exposing his hairless thighs due to his habit of shaving off body hair, a lime green cardigan to match the furniture of the room he materialized, and a white bucket hat to cover up most of his eyes. To the front of him was a hologram, showing live footage of what his subject was up to… She's not doing a very good job at explaining herself that much he can say. He turned to his side where a table with a radio was sitting.

Absentmindedly, he decided to turn the radio on out of boredom. He was in the mood for music.

" _Is this the real life? Is this just fanta-"_

Suddenly a pop-up appeared in front of Virgle, "What in the bloody hell?" He was puzzled.

"…'In the name of the Dimension Police, we order you to stop?' what for?!" he continued reading the rather long pop-up.

"…Of all things to get mad about, it's the music I'm playing, not the fact that I'm messing with multiple realities at once? …'By order of… Critics United?' sounds like some group of rubbish imbeciles, whatever, I was done with music"

He flicked a finger in the direction of the radio, effectively erasing it from existence. He went over to a chair and sat down, he turned over to the hologram, showing his sister on the screen.

"…Guess it's my time to shine soon."

"…A-and if it's too much to ask, can you please show me the way out of here and I'll be on my way" I bowed and pleaded, anything to let me out of here!

The robots and the people all stared, they were still confused on why another person showed up.

"…Where did you come from?" One of the boys said, the one with the pale skin and hat in particular in fact.

"Well… I-"

"I believe this is where I shall step in…"

A hologram appeared, Virgle?

Then another high pitched voice revealed itself, "My my, looks like we got some unexpected visitors."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, this time it was…. A bear? A monochrome bear with wings appeared out of what seemed to be the ground and gracefully fluttered itself onto the stand in front of it.

…This was gonna be a long week or so…

Prolouge 2: End

17 left


End file.
